The present invention is directed to radio communication devices, and more particularly to technology used in a radio communication device to classify or identify signals in a radio frequency band.
In certain radio communication systems, it would be desirable to know whether and what types of other signals or devices are active. For example, an unlicensed radio frequency band is, by its nature, free to be used by any device that emits within certain power levels in that part of the allocated spectrum. It is possible that many devices would share the unlicensed frequency band at the same time, potentially causing interference with each other. Under these circumstances, it would be useful to identify or classify signals detected in the frequency band in order to know whether a device should take certain actions to avoid interfering with other devices operating in the frequency band.